Not sure
by lyss02
Summary: Crossover with CSI:NYBones. pairings DL.MS and BoothBones
1. Chapter 1

Not Sure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or the characters from both TV Shows

TV show: CSI: NY and Bones crossover

Pairings: Danny/Lindsay. Mac/Stella. Booth/Bones

New York (3 years ago)

Danny and Lindsay are in a Loving relationship with each other. They were both at work when Mac came storming through the doors of the Lab.

"What the hells going on Danny."

"Umm… I don't know what you're talking about Mac."

"Well why don't you tell me why Lindsay's resignation forms are on my desk." Danny was in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about Mac.?"

"Well the reason stated was personal reasons so why don't you tell me."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know Danny why don't you try the Break room." Mac said as Danny darted out of the office room and headed towards the Break room.

"What the hell is going on Lindsay?" Danny said loudly

"Danny what are you talking about."

"Well you quitting."

"I…I."

"Come on spit it out Lindsay." Danny said getting angry Lindsay noticed this and started to yell.

"Well I got a better job offer somewhere else and I am leaving."

"A better job offer what does that mean."

"Danny this is the best for everyone."

"What do you mean best for everyone it's not the best for me Lindsay I love you and I don't know what I am going to do without you." Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Danny if I stay it will just make things more complicated." Lindsay started crying "I have to go I will go to our apartment and get my stuff."

"What when are you leaving"

"This afternoon" Lindsay said as she went over to Danny and placed a soft kiss on his Lips and wiped away his tears and said. "I will always love you Danny so don't you doubt that for a second. This is all for the best." Lindsay said leaving the room.

That was the last time Danny saw Lindsay in 3 years. But there was one person who did stay in touch with her .

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Not Sure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

3 years ago in a New York airport

Lindsay had been crying anyone could tell with her red puffy eyes and tear stained face. She was quietly sitting down waiting them to tell her to start boarding when she got a call.

She looked down at the caller ID and it said 'Stella' she slowly flipped the phone open.

"Hey." She said quietly sounding defeated

"Hey Lindsay I have to ask you is this what you think is the best possible way to deal with what's going on? " Stella said sounding like a mother

"Stel it will be the best for everyone at the moment. Hey I have to get going okay but you need to call okay."

"You think you could get away from me this easily." They both laughed "call me when you land and get to there place safely."

"Yes mum." Lindsay said "Hey I gotta go bye Stel." She then hung up Stella then slowly walked into the break room.

"I am so sorry Danny she keeps saying that this would be the best for everyone."

Stella said looking at Danny he had a tear stained face.

"Do you know where she is going?" Danny's croaky voice started

"No she said not to call her again and to stay out of contact with her i tried calling her again but she must have chucked the phone away."

"Thanks for trying Stel."

"No anything for you." Stella said giving Danny a hug feeling slightly guilty.

At an airport in D.C

Lindsay slowly walked trying to look for the people she wanted to see dearly then she spotted them.

"Oh honey you look like crap." Said Angela walking over to give Lindsay a big bear hug

"Thanks Ange." Lindsay said

Then a voice came out behind her.

"Hey you know you shouldn't be doing this it's not good for stress and …" She stopped "Come here." Temperance said giving her a bear hug to deciding at this moment in time she didn't need any medical talk.

"You are welcome with me and Seely as long as you need." She said as they started to walk.

"Thanks Temp."

"Hey anything for you Honey and if a screaming 2 year old girl gets annoying over there you are always welcome with me." Angela said

Bones decided to change the subject.

"So when are you starting work with us at the Jeffersonian."

"Um in three days giving me time to settle in" Lindsay said as they walked outside.

"Hey Bones you took your time."

TBC


	3. Finding out

**Not sure**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**In Present time **

**New York**

Since Lindsay left 3 years ago things haven't been the same Danny was acting different and didn't go on dates. Stella didn't have here right hand woman gossiper and the others just missed her. They were all sitting in the break room when Mac came in.

"Okay guys we have been working really hard lately and I thought that we all needed a break from things here." Mac said

"Yay Road Trip" Stella said "Where are we going somewhere tropical or hot."

"Uh well this road trip will be to D.C."

"WHAT" Stella yelled

"Something wrong Stella" Flack said

"We can't go to D.C"

"Why" Hawkes said

"Cause haven't you heard there are giant B…Bugs there." Stella stated

"Really… cause I haven't heard that." Danny butted in

"Well there are and I am refusing to go." Stella said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well we have to the Jeffersonian have volunteered to let us come and see some of there technology." Mac said

"Hey I thought you said this would be a Break." Said Flack

"The first two days will be spent at the Jeffersonian then the rest of the time will be spent relaxing."

"But Mac we can't go."

"Why"

"I can't tell you that."

"Well I am not going to change where we are going unless you give me an answer stel."

"I can't give you an answer because then someone will realise that I have lied to them."

"Stel no ones going to hold something against you they can't or I will kill them I am your husband."

"Yes they will Mac"

"Stel just spit it out no one will hold anything against you." Danny said

Stella looked down and then up at them all wanting an explanation.

"If I tell you guys I will be betraying what some has asked me to do and someone will realise that I have been lying to them for 3 years."

"Stel just tell us." Flack said wanting to hear about this secret

"Are you sure all of you." they all nodded. "I can't believe I am doing this… Someone we all know works at the Jeffersonian and lives in D.C."

"Who might this person be" said Hawkes

"…… Lindsay "

"WHAT. " Danny yelled

"I am so sorry Danny she told me not to tell anyone especially you where she was."

"So she was in D.C the whole time I asked you where she was or are you in contact with her and for three years you lied to me." Danny yelled

Stella nodded and Danny looked away from her shaking his head after a few minutes of silence.

"When do we leave?" Danny said out of the blue

"We ah leave tomorrow." Mac said looking at Stella who had tears in her eyes

"Okay well I better leave and get packed." Danny said as he left. Stella ran out after him and stopping him.

"Danny I am so sorry."

"Stel don't I don't wanna say something I know I am going to regret later." Danny said walking away leaving Stella there standing in the hallway crying.

TBC

A/N: Next chapter they go to D.C


	4. The meeting

**Not sure **

Disclaimer: I don t own anything

**In D.C present time**

Outside the Jeffersonian

"Girls stop jumping in the puddles your going to get your dresses wet." Said Temperance

"But Aunty Tempy it is fun." Said a little girl dressed as a pink fairy

"Yeah mummy Please" Said her daughter in the purple fairy dress.

"Hmmm let me thing about that for a second uh No" She said

"Come on Tempy Pewees" Said Booth pouting

"Tempy, only Anna calls me that" Said Temperance whacking her husband on the arm then he lent down and kissed her.

"Ewww" said the two girls making weird faces

"Anna run Mummy and daddy are being yucky again." The two girls ran and bumped into a group of people.

"Sorry" said Anna

"Girls what have we told you about talking to strangers." Said Booth as the protective father instinct was coming out of him "I am so sorry for the inconvenience" Booth said ushering the girls to Temperance

"Oh no that's fine we are here on work "Said Stella giving Mac an angry look

"Yeah we are waiting on two friends." Said Hawkes

"Yeah two friends and one that won't even talk to me" Said Stella walking away

"Uh sorry about her she got into a fight with someone we work with." Said Mac

"Oh No fine we were just going into work ourselves." said Booth pointing over to Temperance and the two girls. During this time Danny and Flack had arrived and Danny took Stella aside to talk.

"Hey you don't have to talk to me." Said Stella starting to walk away when Danny grabbed her arm

"Na Stel I don't blame you for anything you respected her wishes and that's what a loyal friend would do." Danny said

"I am still sorry." Stella grabbed Danny and hugged him "Okay we should get back." walking back with smiles on there faces

"Hey guys "Danny said

"Hey they all responded"

"Eh Danny this Dr Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian and her husband Special Agent Seely Booth"

"Nice to meet cha all I'm Danny Messer"

"Oh… you're Danny "

"Yeah"

"Okay so are they your kids" Said Flack

"Oh yeah only the one in the purple the other ones my niece" Said Temperance

"Not blood relative just very good friends with her mother "Said Booth picking up his Daughter "This is my daughter Kiah"

"Nice to meet you "said Hawkes

"Uncle Dumbo what about me are you going to introduce me" Said the little girl behind Booths leg Booth put his Daughter down and picked up the small child

"Dumbo?" Booth said while Temperance was laughing

"Yeah Aunty Tempy said that's what you wanted to change your name to" Said the innocent little girl

"Did she really" Booth said looking at his wife "Anyway this is the gorgeous

Anna-Beth"

"Nice to meet you "She said

"Oh my God" Said Stella

"Aunty Stella" said Anna-Beth the little girl jumped out of Booths arms and into Stella's as the group looked at her

"I ah know her Mother" Said Stella

"Anyway we better get inside and get you guys settled "said Temperance Walking the girls into the building

"Okay we better go and before we go in Danny if Lindsay walks off don't follow her she needs time to process "Said Stella getting a look from Danny "Looks like we are set" they started to walk into the building.

They walking to a building and saw a man chasing another man

"Come on Jack please I need the bone back" Said Zack

"Oh you will have to fight me for it Zack "Jack laughed

"You two are children you no that." Said Angela walking out of a room while the New York team were watching then the one person that had broken Danny's heart walked out.

"Yeah I agree with Angela you two are acting like Anna and Kiah "Said Lindsay

"Oh look there are the people who were coming from New York "said Jack

The D.C team started to walk over none of them looking At the New York team

"Hi I am Jack this is Zack and Angela and …"

"Lindsay" said Danny

"Danny" Lindsay said in shock

TBC


	5. Mummy

**Not Sure**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

"Danny "Lindsay said "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I…I" said Danny trying to digest the new Lindsay she looked different her hair was longer but inside she was still the same. She then ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Your Danny "said Angela butting in "Okay maybe not a good time but what are you doing here?" asking Danny

"Well…" Danny was cut off by Booth

"Oh hey Danny "

"You know him "Said Angela

"Well not personally but we met outside" said Booth going up and shaking Danny's hand

"This is THE Danny "Angela said emphasizing THE.

"Your Danny Damn it" Booth said realizing what he had done wrong

"What did you do Booth" said Angela He then whispered something into her ear

"You are an idiot you know that" said Angela

"What how do you guys know who I am" said Danny

"Man everyone knows how you are here"

"What I don't even know you guys"

"Well we know who you are" said Zack Butting in

"Well dur Fred" Said Jack

"My name is Zack"

"Yes I know that"

"Bu…but I don't understand"

"And you supposed to be really smart" said Jack

"Where did Lindsay Go?" said Stella butting in after they got pushed out of the conversation.

"Uh probably to the bathroom it was a bit of a shock that you were here" said Angela glaring at Danny "why are you here and how in the world did you know Lindsay was here" said Angela sounding like an overprotective mother

"Ange" came Lindsay voice from the other side of the room "I ah need to talk to Danny in private for a minute"

"Okay you heard the woman everyone out" said Booth ushering everyone to get out.

"I need to tell you something it was the reason I left New York and before I tell you I need to say sorry"

"Mummy" came a voice from the other side of the room Danny turned his head to see the little girl who he knew as Anna running over to the person she knew as her mother.

Danny turned his head back to look at Lindsay picking up the little girl and hugging her.

"Mummy" said Danny looking over at Lindsay and the small child

"Danny I would like you to meet your daughter Anna-Beth"

TBC


	6. Fighting

**Not Sure**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except for Anna-Beth and Kiah

"Danny I would like you to meet your daughter Anna-Beth" said Lindsay

"Mummy what are you talking about I already have a daddy look there he is over there let me down mummy "said Anna-Beth jumping down from her mothers arms and running to the man down the hallway while the rest of both teams were watching.

"DADDY" The little girl yelled

"Hey cheeky how are you doing and where is your mummy you know she doesn't like you running around the museum" said the man

"I am really really really good. I am so good look how good." The little girl said stretching out her arms

"Really that's really good how about your mum"

"She is down there with a man and she said that he was my Daddy but I know that you are my daddy."

"What are you talking about your daddy's here?"

"You're my daddy"

"No the other man"

"I don't know his down there with mummy "Anna said pointing down to where her mother is.

The two walked back to where a very shocked Danny was

"See that's supposed to be my Daddy" Anna said pointing at Danny

"Lindsay what's going on "said Hawkes

At this time Temperance walked back in with Kiah

"Hello Anna long time no see" said Kiah Trying to act like her father

"Hey I have two Daddies" Said Anna explaining what had happened to Kiah

"Hey Linny I am so sorry I took my eyes off her for one second and…" Temperance was interrupted by Kiah saying

"Hey Anna isn't that your other Aunty"

"What where…oh… Look its Aunty Stella hi Aunty Stella" the little girl said yelling even though her aunt was only a meter away from her

"Hey Darling" Stella said picking her up.

Then everyone started talking over one another Danny had know idea what was going on he had a so called daughter that had another father and everyone in the room was some how connected. Then peoples voice started to rise.

"EVERONE SHUT UP" Yelled Danny

Everyone was quiet know one was talking

"Ah you just swore" said Kiah putting her hands over her ears

"Okay first of all how do you people know me when I don't even know you exists" said Danny Temperance then stepped forward

"Okay this is my team Jack, Zack and Angela. Me and Linny have known each other since we were 5 we have been best friends ever since I introduced her to Angela and know we are all really good friends. I am married to Seely we have a child named Parker who isn't mine biologically but it's like I am his mum anyway we also have another child together named Kiah her and Anna are best friends"

"Wait a minute before any of this the kid said that Stella was her aunty what's going on with that and also why does my Supposed kid have 2 fathers?"

"Okay Temp can you take the kids in the other room Booth you go with her. Angela can you Zack and Jack just leave for a minute I need to talk to Danny alone." Lindsay said then looked over at the man who was the other father of Anna

"Sean can you just leave for a minute" Sean went and left.

After a few minutes of silence Danny spoke

"Is she even mine she has two fathers how am I supposed to know you and that guy weren't sneaking around behind my back and what are you two going out or what the hells going on Lindsay"

"What you think I was cheating on you"

"How am I supposed to know I want a blood test to prove weather or not she is my daughter" said Danny

TBC


	7. Your my Daddy

Not Sure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"I can't believe you "Said Lindsay "Fine we will have a blood test"

"Okay when and where"

"Now and here this place is full of Doctors"

Lindsay walked into the room which everyone had gone into everyone looked up

"Danny wants a blood test to prove that Anna is his cause he thinks I cheated on him" said Lindsay in a angry and despiteful tone

Temperance looked around

"I will do it Danny will you follow me so I can take some blood Lindsay we already have your on file" temperance walked out of the room and into an analyzing room "Sit" she said in a harsh tone. She then got the needle out to draw some blood "You know Lindsay would never do anything like that to you she couldn't she's to nice" said Temperance getting everything ready.

"Yeah well I have to be sure she left and that hurt me I haven't moved and now she's married and she thinks that he is her father"

"I think you have the wrong end of the stick"

"Wha...What are you talking bout "

"She's not married Sean is our friend he has been there for use for as long as we can remember and he is gay"

"What then why does she call him Dad?"

"Cause he has been her father figure for her short life so far… you are going to feel a prick" Temperance stuck the needle into his arm

"She really is mine isn't she?"

"Well you haven't noticed from her appearance she has sandy brown hair not like her mothers not like Sean's like yours. She has blur eyes not like her mothers not like Sean's like yours"

"Oh my God I have been an ass I stuffed everything up"

"Yeah you have"

"Thanks for being so supportive; what do you think Lindsay will do now" Temperance was now running the DNA calling for Lindsay and Anna so they can get Anna's Blood.

"The Truth"

"Please"

"I really don't think once we have proven this that Lindsay will let you see or be apart of Anna-Beth's life you hurt her just then"

Lindsay walked in holding Anna Danny stood up and then fort he first time looked straight at Anna-Beth she defiantly was his daughter she had a remarkable resemblance to Danny's Features Hair, skin and eye color. Lindsay then walked past Danny then little girl nested in the crook of Lindsay's neck as Danny walked past her he looked back and Anna was looking straight at him in wonder.

"Mummy is he really my Daddy?"

"Yes honey he is"

"Then why do I have to have a needle I hate needles they hurt" she said

"It will just be a little prick then once we are done you get a ice cream from Uncle Booth"

"Okay" the unsure little girl said she then drew the blood and put it in for analysis

They both walked back into the break room the little girl picked up the pace as she reached the door then broke out into a full run and jumped onto Booths lap

"Aunty Tempy said that cause I was such a brave girl Uncle Dumbo had to get me an ice cream"

"Really"

"Yep so don't think you can get out of it cause you can't" she said wagging a finger at him

Just then Temperance walked in

"I have the results Danny… you are the father but Lindsay your not the mother"

"What I gave birth to her" Lindsay said getting up and walking over to her friend

"No you are the mother I was just joking"

"Temp that wasn't the lighten up attitude I meant this morning "said Booth

"Oh… um guys I think we should all leave these two to talk… Anna come with me"

"I am so sorry Montana..." Danny was cut off by Lindsay

"Don't call me that"

"Well you know you could have stayed you didn't have to leave" Danny said after a few minutes silence

"What no I couldn't you said you didn't want kids you said I quote I don't want kids" Lindsay said

"Well I could have changed what I thought"

"No"

"What you don't think I can be a father" Danny said raising his voice

"I can't do this now Danny I will see you later" Lindsay said storming out of the Break room

Danny out of rage punched the wall making an indent he then collapsed in the chair and put his head in his hands. He heard the door open and close but didn't bother to look up. Then he felt a little hand on his back he slowly looked up and saw his daughter he didn't even know comfort him.

"You're my Daddy aren't you?"

TBC

A/N: Probably wont update through Christmas cause I will be on Holidays but I will update soon .


	8. The book went Boom

Not Sure

Disclaimer: didn't get CSI: NY for Chrissy

Lindsay stormed straight into the Lab that everyone had gone into.

"I still don't why you called me Fred" said Zack

"Still you're supposed to be the genius" said Jack

"Guys shut up" Angela butted in "Why don't we go get some Coffee and Doughnuts"

"Hmm I'm not hungry" said Zack

"You are now" a commanding Angela said

Booth and the rest of the gang left the room to leave Temperance and Lindsay to talk

"So how did you talk go" said Temperance

"How did my talk go? How the hell do you think my talk went" Lindsay said sounding Pissed "I'm sorry that was… out of line "

"The talk didn't go well. What happened?"

"He thinks that now I should let him be apart of Anna's life well at least that was the vibe I was getting"

"Vibe?"

"You know what I mean"

"Okay is there a reason he can't be apart of Anna's life"

"Yes of course there is a reason"

"And that reason is?"

"Uh well its really obvious… it's uh"

"You don't have a reason do you"

"No "

"Why can't he be apart of her life I mean how do you know that he wouldn't be a good father it hasn't happened before to him before. I mean… how did you know you were going to be an okay mother"

"I didn't"

"There you go how can you be sure that he wouldn't be a good father"

"Temps right Lin "said Sean walking through the door

"I don't want her to get hurt by him"

"Oh my now I have realised what's going on with you" said Temperance

"I don't have anything going on with me"

"Linds you sort of do" said Sean

"And what is going on with me" said Lindsay

"You're still in love with Danny"

"What… I am n-not. Oh God I am to"

"You should go and talk to him" said Sean

"Wait Sean didn't you have Anna" Said Temp

"No I thought Zack had her"

"Why would Zack have her" said Temp

"Wait…I thought Booth had her" Said Lindsay

"No he was going to go home"

"Oh My God my Baby's missing "Lindsay said hyperventilating

"No she has to be around her somewhere Lindsay don't worry "

"DON'T WORRY" Lindsay said yelling

" Okay we should go tell the others and split up" said Temperance.

They all left the room and have been searching for Anna for half an hour. Lindsay was sitting in the break room going over surveillance.

"Then the book went BOOM" came a voice from the door

Lindsay turned around quick realising the person behind the voice. She saw her daughter and her father holding her listening to her story looking intrigued

She then realised what she had to do.

"Mummy I am just telling Daddy about the time I put the book in the fire place"

Lindsay smiled

"Can we talk?" said Lindsay

"Of course we can" said Danny

TBC

Sorry for the wait I am going away again on Friday so lets hope I can finish it soon.


	9. I'm Sorry

Not Sure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know the usual

"But talking is boring" wined the little girl

"Well you can go and see if Uncle Booth will get you some ice cream" said Lindsay

"Okay" Anna left the room and for a few minutes the couple stayed silent

"You know I missed you" said Danny breaking the ice

"I missed you to but I had to leave it was for the best"

"I have to know Lindsay did you think I wouldn't be a good father to OUR child "

"To tell you the truth I wasn't thinking at all I just up and left and for that I am truly sorry "

Danny just stared at Lindsay

"I don't expect anything from you" Said Lindsay

"Well the thing is I wanna be apart of her life she is amazing and extremely cute"

"You two are a lot alike besides the Physical appearance"

"Really?"

"Well she is overly hyperactive"

"And Miss Monroe what makes you think the Hyper-activeness came from me what about you"

"Me never" Lindsay and Danny both laughed

"Well I know for a fact already that she like you and will want to spend more time with you "

"How do you know that?"

"Well she called you Daddy she wouldn't say that unless she trusts you it took her a year to call Sean her dad and you two have a bond"

Well good to know that my daughter likes me" Said Danny sounding proud

"Oh My God… what are we going to do we both live in two different States"

"Well you can have her half the year and I will have her the other half"

An hour later Danny and Lindsay walked out of the room they were in into the room with both teams in it.

"So its agreed you can take her for Christmas this year and New years and I will have her the other holidays and when you want to see her during the year we can fly over or the other way around" said Lindsay

"Fine with me" Said Danny "Okay and I will take my break now and Anna and I will fly to New York so she can settle in a bit and then after probably two weeks we will come back"

"Okay we got everything planed "said Danny getting everything digested

"Okay well at the moment I have to but in and say I just got a call and we have to return back to New York right now"

"Oh…Um…you guys go to the car and I will meet you there in a minute "

"Okay guys lets go "Both teams left the room leaving Anna, Lindsay and him to say Goodbye for now

"Anna-Beth come here" Danny said crouching down and hugging his daughter

"I'm going to miss you Daddy"

"Yeah kiddo I will miss ya to but I will see ya soon when you come to visit"

"Okay" the little girl stepped back pushing her Dad over to say goodbye to her Mum

"Well…"

"Yeah I will see ya soon "

"Okay well bye"

"Bye Danny "Lindsay said as they walked down the hallway to the entrance of the building Danny got into the car. He looked out the window to see his daughter in her mothers arms waving to him.

TBC

A/N okay I have a dilemma I can either post one more chapter as the last chapter or I can continue on with more example: the two weeks Lindsay and Anna go to New York for. tell me what you think I should do.


	10. Love

Not Sure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: I have decided to continue the story Yay

"So have you heard anything from Anna and Lindsay yet?" said Stella it had been a week since they had gotten back to New York

"Well I have I call them after I get home from work everyday but I am still not sure when they are coming here"

"Really" said Hawkes "I hope you don't mind me prying Danny but are you ready to be a father. This was sprung on you pretty quickly you know and…"

"No I know what you mean and thanks for asking but I think I am really ready. You Anna…she's amazing how knew someone so little could know so much and when I talk to her every after she goes on with every little thing she did that day …and you know I love her" Danny said while chuckling Hawkes and Stella both smiled

"Okay man I think you are going to be a great father and don't worry they will be here soon "Hawkes said while leaving the room

"So you love her?" Said Stella

"Of course I love her she's my child she's apart of me"

"No Danny I don't mean Anna I mean Lindsay" Danny laughed

"You know what Stel I never stoped" as Danny said this a huge smile spread across her face

"Well you might wanna turn around cause the two people you love are just coming out of the elevator" Stella said as Danny turned around and the biggest smile spread across his face

"Hey Stel I Got to go" Danny said as he jogged over to the two people who had his heart

"Hey… if it ain't my Annie" Danny said as he picked his little girl up and hugged her

"Hey Daddy … Oh I forgot something" said Anna

"What did you forget" Danny said looking at Anna

"SURPRISE we are here" Anna said trowing her arms in the air

"Oh I never would have guessed" he said putting the little girl on the ground as she went over to say hello to her Aunty Stella

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you she wanted to surprise you if you can't tell" said Lindsay

"Well I can tell you that when Stella saw you I was surprised "Danny said Lindsay laughed

"Your know she has been excited about this all week and saying things to all her friends at pre-school stuff on the lines of…I am going to New York that where my Daddy lives" They both laugh

"So what do you have planned for while I am at work "Danny said

"Well…I have to go to a hotel and get a room…and"

"Wait you guys can stay at my place"

"Danny you don't have room at your place"

"Oh I moved about a year ago and this place is much bigger so there is defiantly enough room for us three there"

"Are you such I don't want to be pushing anything"

"No here are my keys" Danny said as he wrote down the address on a piece of paper "go get yourselves settled take the extra bedrooms okay No sleeping on the couch" Danny instructed her

"Okay sir ": Lindsay said sarcastically as Anna ran back to them "Okay honey we are going to go back to Daddy's apartment now and get settled in okay"

"Are you coming to?" said Anna to Danny

"No when I finish work Annie okay I will be there straight away okay" Danny said

"Okay" she said as Lindsay and Anna walked into the elevator

"Aww that was so cute" said Stella walking over to Danny "She is attached to you"

"You know I am glade she is because when we first met I was scared shitless that she wouldn't like me…"

"Well I know that she loves you because she told me when she came into say hello to me"

"She did huh"

"She did" Stella said walking away leaving Danny with a huge smile on his face

TBC

Tell me if you liked it PLEASE

A/N2: Okay I am going away so I should be back in a week or so


	11. Going Home

**Not sure**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Danny made his way home he was feeling so tired that he could fall asleep where he was standing. He slowly found his way to his front door to remember that two special people were inside waiting for him. He opened the door slowly think that they would be asleep seeing as though it was 10pm and they were probably tired from the flight. He thought he would have been home earlier but there were things that needed to be done at work.

As he closed the front door he walked slowly into the lounge room to find a sleep Anna-Beth lying on top of a sleeping Lindsay. He looks at the two beauty's that lay in front of him and took a mental picture.

He walks over to Anna and picks her up and slowly takes her into her room he laid her on the bed and put the covers over her then kissed her forehead and left the room.

Then he went back into the living room back to the sleeping Lindsay. He went over to her and picked her up and took her to her room. He laid her on the bed and took her shoes off and slowly pulled the covers over her and laid a kiss on her lips then left the room to collapse on his bed.

When he reached his room he found a little girl waiting at his door.

"What are you doing up I remembered putting you to bed "Danny said

"I want to sleep with you and Mummy" Said the sleepy Anna

"Me and your Mummy don't sleep in the same bed" said Danny

"Please Daddy Please" said Anna pleading

"Okay fine" said Danny as he picked the little girl up and went into Lindsay room she was in the same position as he left her. He placed Anna down on bed next to Lindsay. He then lay on the other side of Anna and hugged her until she fell asleep but didn't intend on falling asleep himself.

It was 8am on a Saturday morning and Lindsay was the first to wake she noticed the different surroundings then realised that Danny must have put her to bed then she realised that a little girl was huddled close into her she turned slightly and noticed that the little girl had a man holding her she focused to see Danny lying down hugging his daughter. A smile spread across her face then she slowly got up to make breakfast.

"DADDY wake up" Danny could hear something but wasn't sure what "DADDY" then he realised that it was Anna he slowly opened one eye and closed it before she could see. Then he lifted his hand Anna noticed

"Arg… Daddy has gone wonky his hands have gone funny" the little girl yelled out to her mother then the hand came and started to tickle the little girl as she collapsed on the bed and laughed

"Help me mummy HELP" Anna said

The whole time Lindsay was standing at the door laughing she then came over and jumped on Danny who then moved on to tickling Lindsay and then eventually Anna came back to tackle Danny who fell out of the bed.

Both of the girls were laughing hysterically when Danny's head popped up. Danny looked over to the two people that mattered both in his life laughing and basically falling on the floor. He chuckled to himself when he smelled something

"Wait… is something burning" said Danny

"Oh No … the pancakes "said Lindsay as she ran from the position she was in into the kitchen.

"Oh no we must save the pancakes lets go "said Anna as she grabbed Danny and ran into the kitchen.

**TBC**


	12. Pancakes are dead and the Grinch's

**Not Sure **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A sniffle came from the little girl's nose

"Daddy we didn't save them in time" Anna whispered

"Hey it's okay Annie I…" Danny was cut off by Anna

"No it's not okay it wasn't there time to go there time to go was in my tummy and now look…there all…blackly burnt" Anna said while Lindsay and Danny tried not to laugh

"Hmm…it's okay honey" Lindsay tried to explain to Anna

"Mummy it's not okay its Pancake Tuesday that's when we have pancakes"

"Well honey I don't have anymore ingredients i can't make anymore" Lindsay pushed the empty packets of ingredients across the table to Anna who was staring at the Burnt pancakes.

"Well…you know what my Tuesday breakfast food is" Danny said

"What…Its not garbage or glass is it" whispered Anna

"Why would I eat that stuff?" Danny asked

"Well the Grinch eats that stuff"

"Oh and I am the Grinch now" said Danny while Lindsay got up and started to clean all the burnt Pancakes and ingredients

"Yep Daddy face it your green and hairy" the little girl joked

"Oh…you must take after me then" Danny said

"Are you trying to copy me and say that I am green and hairy when I said you were green and hairy?"

"Yes…and you know who isn't green and hairy in this apartment"

"Who?" asked Anna

"Your mummy "

"Oh…you know what that means don't you…it means we have to eat her" Anna said with a huge smile across her face

"You're right lets go find her and eat her" Danny laughed when Anna got up and ran into the kitchen

"Mummy's in here Daddy" Anna yelled

"Okay I am coming" Danny yelled back

Danny went into the kitchen and say Lindsay talking to someone on the phone

"Annie your mummy's talking lets get her when she's finished .let's go out here and talk about what you want for breakfast" Danny said grabbing the little girl and tossing her in the air

"What do you mean Temp of course everything is going good" Lindsay said over the phone to Temperance

"Yeah I am getting that Vibe. I mean you know is he doing okay with her are they getting along good" Lindsay laughed

"Everything is going great they love each other I personally think that they are to much alike at the moment I think they are talking about breakfast"

"Interesting topic oh Angela wanted to say hi and so did Zack and Jack"

"Well tell then hey back and tell Angela everything is going good okay I will see you soon. I think that Anna and Danny are planning something"

"What do you mean planning something?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure but I am going to find out I will see you son Bye"

"Bye" Both Temperance and Lindsay hung the phone's up all of a sudden Danny's apartment went silent there was no creaking or voices.

Lindsay suddenly found out that she had walked while talking to Temperance into the room she was sleeping in. then she heard it Anna laughing it sounding like it was coming from the kitchen and then she heard Danny said "Shhh" and a hand go over Anna's mouth. So Lindsay Decided to follow the noises when she reached the kitchen she got ambushed

There was icing sugar and cupcake batter flying around the room at Lindsay and other types of sweet food then it all stoped. Lindsay opened her eyes and she was covered in who knows what. She then looked over at Anna and Danny when Anna started saying something

"The Grinch's have won over Mummy "Anna Yelled She laughed as well as Danny then Anna moved over to Lindsay she took her hand and licked it

"Mmm Mummy you taste nice" Then Anna started to lick more of the food of Lindsay

Then Danny came over to Lindsay and licked her cheek

"Your right Anna she does taste nice" Danny said while smiling

"Okay stop licking me I am going to have a shower you two get dress we are going out for breakfast" Lindsay said while walking to the bathroom.

"Yay we are going out for breakfast" Anna sang as she did a little dance Danny started laughing

"Okay now lets get you dressed" Danny Said as they walked into Anna's room

**TBC **


	13. Socks

**Not Sure **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thank you to Shan14 for the Beta

After an hour of getting Anna changed they were all ready to go

"Can we go now" Anna whined "It's not like I was the one who was holding everybody up"

Danny laughed "No you just spent an hour deciding which socks to wear "

"Daddy you don't even care about what colour socks you have on. I mean I have lots to choose from there's pink, purple, yellow, blue, white and more. Now that's just the choice of socks" Anna exclaimed

"She has a point Daddy there is a huge selection" Lindsay butted in

"Yeah and just think, I don't just have one pair of a colour I have many socks of different colours."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be" Anna said enthusiastically

"Hmm I wonder who It could be" Danny said while walking over to the door and opening it to reveal

"Aunty Stella and Uncle Mac" The little girl screamed as she ran into the arms of her Aunt who gave her a big kiss.

"Stella what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked

"Well we thought we would come and take your little one off your hands for the morning. Do you want some breakfast Anna?" Stella asked

"Yay" Anna said louder then she should have which made Danny laugh

"Thanks Stel, Danny and I need to clean the mess Anna has already made" Lindsay said

"Okay you ready to go?" Mac asked

"Yep bye mummy and daddy" Anna yelled as Mac and Stella walked away

"Bye honey" Lindsay said

"Bye Bubs" Danny yelled

They both walked back into the apartment and Danny closed the door

"Okay we have to clean"

"Do we have to" Danny whined

"Yes Cowboy"

"But what about breakfast"

"You can have it later you're a big boy I think you can wait" Lindsay stated as she walked into her messy bedroom. Her sheets were everywhere, there were pillows on the floor and clothes were scattered everywhere. Danny walked in

"I bag's the lounge room" he said, putting up his hands in defense.

"Okay but after we have finished our rooms we clean the kitchen together"

"Okay, deal" Danny said

Two hour's later Danny and Lindsay had finished there allocated rooms and were about to walk into the kitchen together

"Are you ready?" Lindsay asked

"Come on it can't be that bad" Danny said while walking into the kitchen "Okay maybe that was an understatement "

"You start that side and I will start the other side" Lindsay allocated

Lindsay started to walk over to the bench when she slipped. She was about to fall but luckily Danny saw her and went to catch her. They were both on the floor laughing at Danny's poor attempt to catch her when Lindsay looked up at Danny and looked into his blue eyes. She felt herself loosing control of the situation when they were only one inch apart. Suddenly the door opened and in came Anna, Mac and Stella.

"Where home" Anna yelled

"Uh you go and play with Anna and I will clean the Kitchen"

"Okay...uh I will go" Danny said exiting the room leaving Lindsay re catch her breath.

'Damn it Cowboy, why do you always do that to me?' she asked herself.

**TBC**


	14. The green monster and Barbie

**Not Sure **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

Thanks **Shan14** for the Beta

It had been a week since the incident between Danny and Lindsay. During this week they had been avoiding each other as much as possible.

Also during the week Danny had become even closer to Anna-Beth. He found out that she had a lot of socks and she liked the Barbie movie 'The Princess and the Pauper'. She would watch it over and over and over again. Danny thought this was a little crazy.

Luckily Booth had come to New York with a case he was working on and that gave Danny a chance to talk.

"Hey thanks Seeley for coming and talking to me" Danny mentioned

"No problem-o, so what do you want to talk about?" Booth asked

"Well its Lindsay..." Danny was cut off by Booth

"Oh is she getting all controlling and doesn't want you to see Anna or is she so controlling that when ever you look at her all you see is a green monster"

"No none of that. Something happened the other day..."

"What don't tell me she turned into a green monster?" Booth asked

"No! What's up with you and green monsters? " Danny asked.

"Well Kiah and I watched a movie and there was a green monster in it and ever since then I have been thinking and dreaming about green monsters"

"Seeley that's not normal"

"I know can you continue with what you were saying before"

"Okay well we were cleaning up the kitchen while bubs was out with Stella and Mac…"

"Bubs?" Booth asked

"It's my nickname for Anna "

"Awww isn't that cute "Booth sighed

"Can we go on with the story please…anyway we nearly kissed"

"You nearly kissed well that's something big "Booth said

"Yeah"

"Well give me a minute to think here"

Then Danny started singing under his breath

_You're just like me  
There's somewhere else we'd rather be  
Somewhere that's ours  
Somewhere that dreams come true  
Yes, I am a girl like you_

You'd never think that it was so  
But now I've met you and I know  
It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue  
That I am a girl like you

"You're singing Barbie as Princess and the Pauper"

"No I am not" Danny lied

"Yes you are I know that movie off by heart I have watched it a million times with Kiah"

"Okay I am but only because of bubs"

"Okay let's go and get a beer and talk about it"

"Okay" Danny agreed

They both walked out of the café and started walking down the street with Booth singing quietly.

You're just like me  
There's somewhere else we'd rather be  
Somewhere that's ours  
Somewhere that dreams come true  
Yes, I am a girl like you

You'd never think that it was so  
But now I've met you and I know  
It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue  
That I am a girl like you

**TBC**


	15. Babies, Elmo and Love

**Not Sure**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything sadly

**A/N:** Okay the story will soon be coming to a close seeing as though I have 3 stories going on at the moment and I have others in my head. So the end will be soon.

The first week of Lindsay and Anna-Beth's stay was over and they only had a week left so Danny had to make his move sometime this week the question was when. Danny sat on his couch deep in thought when Anna went and jumped on him.

"Hello Daddy" she happily greeted him

"Hello Bubs" Danny said as he started to tickle her and she collapsed out of laughter then Anna started to say 'stop' so he did

"I have to ask you a very serious question Daddy" She said as her hands flew to her hips just like Lindsay did when she was being serious

"Okay you can ask me your very serious question after you tell me where your mummy is"

"She is somewhere in the Kitchen talking to talking to Aunty Angela"

"Okay well…" Danny started but was cut off by Anna again

"Do you want to know what my serious question is daddy or not" She asked

"Yes I do bubs just…"Danny was once again cut off by the little girl

"Because it is very serious" She said Danny gave up on trying to talk to Lindsay so he just gave in to Anna

"Okay load all your seriousness onto me" Danny told her

"I don't think you can handle the seriousness of this question because this question is so serious, that there is just nothing that is as serious as this serious conversation" she said like what she was saying was completely normal

"Well I can handle seriousness so what is this serious question" Danny asked

"Well…you promise you will answer in all seriousness" Anna asked

"Of course Bubs" Danny answered

"You know Elmo; he was little stick stringy things that come out of his arms doesn't that hurt him. If I have sticks coming out of my hands I would cry" Anna said very seriously

"Bubs Elmo…doesn't feel them he doesn't even notice them to him they are invisible" Danny said trying not to tell her that Elmo is a puppet

"Really so it doesn't hurt him"

"No at all" Danny answered back

"Oh that's good…I also have another question" Anna started again

"Okay what is this question" Danny said

"Where do babies come from?" Anna asked as Danny's eyes widened as he looked over at his daughter

"Well…ah…they come…when ah two people lover each other a lot…and ah one day…they just…come and appear" Danny said not know what to say

"Oh so sort of like magic"

"Yes…Magic" Danny answered

"Well can you and Mummy have magic again because I want a brother or sister?"

"Bubs I don't think so I mean it won't happen"

"Why you and mummy love each other"

"Your mummy doesn't love me" Danny said looking sad

"Yes she does she said it the other day" Anna said

Just then Lindsay walked into the room

"Okay Anna you ready to go to Aunty Stella's and Uncle Mac's" Lindsay asked

"Yep" Anna said skipping to the door and all the time Danny was staring at Lindsay with a huge grin on his face. Lindsay then looked up

"What?" She asked

"Nothing you just look beautiful" Danny said as he walked past her to the front door to meet Anna.

**TBC **


	16. Lindsay killed the pancakes

**Not Sure **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

While dropping Anna off at Stella and Mac's, Danny had to leave at least that's what he told Lindsay but Lindsay was thinking Danny told Stella another story.

"Mummy when are we going back to visit Granny and Granddaddy" Ann asked her mother

"When we normally visit them at Christmas and Easter" Lindsay replied as she put her daughter in her room at Stella's place

"Okay"

"Why did you ask honey" Lindsay asked

"Cause I was wondering this year maybe we can go to Daddy's, mummy and daddy's house" Anna replied looking down

"Well I think we might be able to arrange that we will have to ask daddy first but I am pretty sure he will say yes" Lindsay said as a huge smile spread across Anna's face.

"Okay good bye mummy I am going to watch the wiggle with uncle Mac now bye bye" Anna said as she ran off down the hall to find Mac

After an hour of chatting to Stella, Lindsay decided to ask

"Do you know why Danny left early Stel?"

"I well look at the time um its time we got to bed" Stella said getting up

"Stel it's only 7pm"

"We take a while to get ready okay bye" she said pushing Lindsay out the door

Lindsay was slowly walking to Danny's apartment think what would Danny be doing at this moment in time. She knocked on the door slowly afraid of what was going to be on the other side.

When a note suddenly appeared from under the door way saying

'_Go through the back way Montana'_

Lindsay smiled and did what the note said

As she went around the back she could smell food coming from the apartment. She opened the door and there was another note that said

'_Follow Anna's spare socks' _

Lindsay smiled more now and followed the socks seeing a green pair a well as pink and yellow and so on. Then the trail of socks led to the kitchen she looked in to see Danny standing there with a plate covered with a tea towel.

She smiled again

"What's going on Danny" Lindsay asked

"Follow me Montana" Danny Instructed as she followed him to the table he placed the plate down and went over to give Lindsay a seat. They were now both seated at the table and staring at each other, Lindsay decided to break the silence.

"So what's under the tea towel" She asked

"Hmm…why don't you take it off to see" he said sliding the plate over to her.

She then took the tea towel off to reveal a plate of pancakes. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Pancakes?" she asked

"Yeah seeing as though you killed the other ones I decided I should make some"

"I killed them, I didn't kill them if It wasn't for you and your tickling that wouldn't have happened" Lindsay fought back

They talked for an hour or so and were now sitting on the lounge room sofa talking about Anna and her life that Danny had missed.

"Yep she is way to much like you" Lindsay said looking over at Danny

"Really never would have thought so" Danny said to Lindsay they were almost an inch apart.

This time for some reason Lindsay couldn't pull away it was like they were both magnets and they were getting pulled together by a force they couldn't see. Then there lips crashed together and they were now involved in a passionate kiss.

Danny slowly moved so he could pick Lindsay up.

"Bedroom?" he asked Lindsay nodded as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

**TBC**

Not much left of this one. So sad anyway sorry about not updating sooner I was just really busy with school and such.


	17. Good Mornings and goodbyes

**Not Sure **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**A/N: Okay this is a big thanks for everyone who read and reviewed the story. There should be one more chapter after this. **

The bright ray's of sunshine were coming threw the window to the bedroom and were dancing across Lindsay's face. Danny watched her sleep. 'She's a very peaceful sleeper' He thought as she started to wake up.

Her eye's slowly fluted open as she tried to adjust to the light as she opened them she focussed on Danny. She then realised the enormity of what they had done the night before. Lindsay quickly darted up out of bed.

"What, where are you going it's only 9 in the morning. Stella said that she would watch Anna all day. That means we can be alone together all day" Danny started but was cut off by Lindsay.

"Nothing can happen between us Danny."

"What do you mean nothing can happen between us something happened between us last night"

"Yeah but nothing else can happen. I don't want Anna to get hurt" Lindsay blurted out as she went around the room picking up various pieces of clothing and putting them on.

"What do you mean? You think I am going to hurt Bubs" Danny said as he got out of bed and put his boxers on.

"No. I think we will, I think if we get together and have a relationship then if we end it she will get hurt. Danny you have to understand I am only looking out for my daughter here."

"Yeah well she's my daughter to" Danny said yelling

"And I think it is time that I took our daughter back to her home" Lindsay said as she grabbed her suit case and started packing

"What so you're just up and leaving"

"Yeah, you can call her or even fly to D.C if you want but I can't be near you. Can you go to Stella's and pick up Anna while I pack please. "

Danny then walked out of the bedroom and got changed and went to pick up Anna without saying anything to Lindsay.

As soon as he left Lindsay collapsed onto the bed, she put her head in her hands and started crying. She decided that she should call temperance, she dialled the familiar number.

"Hello this is Temperance Brennan and I do not sell cars" Temperance's voice echoed threw the phone.

"Temp its Lindsay, what's with you and the selling cars thing"

"Oh you know somehow they got a hold of my number and continuously call to ask if I have some new cars in stock"

"Oh that can't be good" Lindsay said she sounded really sad

"Linny what's going on you don't sound to good" Temperance said sounding worried about her friend

"I am coming home Tempy" She said as a tear escaped her eye's

"Linny I'm…I will have to tell Ange to get some more choc chip ice cream" what Temperance said put a smile on Lindsay's face. On temperance's line Lindsay could hear her arguing about something.

"Linds is it okay if I tell everyone"

"Tell them. Why not" she said as she got back up and started packing again. After a minute or two, Temperance was back on the phone

"Okay Linds I have messages from people. Jack said hat he would knock Danny's block off along with Zack. Angela said whatever he did she would hurt him back and Booth said something that I can not repeat"

Lindsay started laughing

"That's really nice of you guys but Danny did nothing wrong, I will explain later. Now I have to pack okay give everyone my love I will see you soon. Bye Tempy "

Then the front door swung open.

"Mummy, mummy mummy" Anna yelled as she ran into he room Lindsay was staying in.

Anna then looked around and knew that they were leaving but she needed to hear it from her mother's mouth.

"Honey can you go to your room and get your bags packed "Lindsay instructed her daughter.

"Why?" Anna-Beth asked

"Because we are going home" Danny then came to the door

"But this is home" Ana said back and with this Lindsay stopped and closed her eye's

"No, this isn't your home D.C is your home. You have family there" Lindsay stated as she started packing again.

"Well daddy's family and he is here" Anna said looking up at Danny

"We have more family back home. We have Aunty Tempy and Uncle Dumbo. What about Kiah and Aunty Angela..."Lindsay was then cut off by her daughter.

"Yeah well what about daddy and Aunty Stella and Uncle Mac and Uncle Flack" Anna Yelled back with tears in her eye's

"That is enough from you young lady, you go to your room and pack all your things NOW" Lindsay yelled back in return

"No I want to stay with daddy" Anna said

"That, is not an option" Lindsay returned back

"Yes it is" Danny butted in as Lindsay looked over to Danny. She then went and looked down at her daughter who she could tell really wanted to stay.

"Fine but only for a few weeks" Lindsay said as she got her bags and walked to the front door. She turned around to Anna

"Now you are going to be a good girl now aren't you Anna-Beth Monroe" Lindsay said as she hugged her daughter and kissed her hair softly "I love and remember you can call or fly back to D.C anytime you want, okay"

"Okay mummy, I love you to. You're the bestest mummy in the whole world" She said out stretching her arms Lindsay smiled, Lindsay then looked over to Danny.

"Look after her, if she gets hurt so help I will come after you" Lindsay warned him

Danny smiled

"She will be fine Lindsay" and with that Lindsay opened the front door and left for D.C.

**TBC **


	18. New Babies and Family

**Not Sure **

**A/N**: Aww this is the last ever chapter tear I have been trying to put off writing the last chapter. If you can't tell but I find that now is the time. 

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing

A few hours had passed after Lindsay had left. Anna and Danny had made a fort and had eaten a whole bucket of ice cream. Then they watched Barbie as Princess and the pauper. They were now sitting on the lounge.

"Daddy" Anna said quietly

"Yeah bubs" Danny replied

"I miss Mummy"

"Me too bubs me too"

"Do you think she still loves me?" she asked

"Of course bubs, your mum can't not love you"

"Okay" she said quietly

"I have an idea bubs" Danny said

"Daddy as much a I like the idea of eating more I don't think it will fit it" Anna replied

"No… you want to go and see your mummy" Danny asked

"Yeah but we can't she is gone" Anna said back

"We could fly over there… and knowing your mummy she would have gone straight to the Jeffersonian to eat ice cream with Aunty Temperance and Aunty Angela" Danny said

"You right she would…Yay can we go daddy please can we go"

"Yep go and pack and get you stuff that you mum packed"

"Okay" Anna said as she ran off to her room. While Danny went and called to see if there were any tickets for the next plane.

**In D.C**

"I'm in love with him" Lindsay said as she put a huge spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "I'm in love with Danny Messer the guy who thought I cheated on him"

"oh Honey don't concentrate on the bad concentrate on the good" Angela said rubbing her back as she cried

"I can get Seeley to get some of his snipper friends…" Temperance was soon cut off by Angela signalling her to shut up.

"That really nice of you Tempy" Lindsay said knowing her friend wasn't that good in these sorts of conversations.

"Hey why don't we go for a walk" Temperance said

"Great idea Temp" Angela said

They all got up and started to walk threw the Jeffersonian to Lindsay's office and when they walked in a man was sitting in her chair reading the newspaper.

"Can I help to sir" she sniffled out

The man put the paper down

"Yes you can" said Danny with Anna sitting in his lap "You see I'm in love with a woman named Lindsay Monroe." He said plainly

A smile soon crept on Lindsay face.

**8 and a half months later **

"I'm going to be a big sister" Anna yelled

"Keep it down Anna. Kiah stop jumping around this is a hospital" booth said

"What happens if something goes wrong" Stella said getting up of her seat and walking around.

"You remind me of me when Anna was born. The trick is to get super worried when they are actually delivering the baby" Angela said

"Thanks I will have to keep that in mind" Stella said back

Soon a doctor came out.

"We are just about to start the delivery…Mrs Messer ask for a Temperance Brennan to be there for the Birth of your Godchild"

"Oh yeah sure I will come" Temperance got up and started to walk to the doctor.

"Hey what about us" Stella said indicating towards Angela

"Oh she said that if you two were in there that you would probably faint from stress and it would be best for you guys out here" The doctor started as he walked back into the room with Temperance.

"She has a point" Angela said

"Yep" Said Stella.

An hour later the doctor emerged from the room.

"What am I a big sister to" asked Anna

"You have a little brother now Anna" The doctor said

"Yay I'm a big sister" She yelled as she did a dance.

"Would all of you like to come in now" the doctor asked as the rest of them nodded.

When they walked in they saw Danny sitting half on the bed next to his wife who was holding a small blue blanket with a small child inside.

Lindsay looked up smiling.

"We are going to be the best ever Auntie's" Stella and Angela said in unison this made Lindsay laugh.

Lindsay then asked around on who wanted to hold the baby. And of course everyone said yes. After the baby was passed around and back in his mothers arms Anna got on the bed.

She then crawled over one side of Lindsay's leg and peeked her head over the blue blanket. She then put her finger out and her new baby brother grabbed it. Anna then smiled and looked up at her parents who couldn't stop smiling. She then went and kissed him on the forehead and went over to Danny and gave him a huge hug.

"I love you bubs" Danny said

"I love you to daddy "Anna said looking back over at her mum and baby brother.

**THE END**

Aww its over how sad. Did you like it? Tell me if you did…


	19. Thankyou's

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone and anyone who had read this story it means a lot to know that people like what I write. Thank you. I want to take the time out to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so here it goes.

Oddie33325

Chili-peppers

Dddynamite

MesserMontana4ever

Lolosuper

5t4a3y

Vipercharmed

Soswimmer13

BigMelinafan

Wolfmyjic

Miss Higher Power

Mac's Girl

Crazy-chick07

Isis04

Tiantian Wang

NCISLOVER

Boilergirl09

Princess of peas

A big thank-you to you guys, reply's are like my fuel.lol.thanks again.


End file.
